The Bachelor Party
by Tenryu no hoko
Summary: (one-shot)She knew she was supposed to be having fun at her own bachelorette party, but she couldn't. All because of that damn rainbow-flame mage. So she decides to crash his.(I guess bachelor/bachelorette parties are called stag/hen nights in other places, so if you didn't know what it was then it's that)(title and summary probably suck but the story's good(maybe))


She couldn't believe him. She knew they we're getting married soon. She knew that it was supposed to be _his_ bachelor party. She knew that she was supposed to be having fun at her own party right now. But she couldn't. Because _he_ just had to go and get a _stripper_ for his bachelor party.

A twenty year old Wendy Marvel sat alone at the bar of the nightclub all of her girlfriends had taken her to celebrate her last night of freedom. It was _supposed_ to just be a fun night of drinking and dancing. She had promised him she wouldn't do anything too crazy, and he had promised her the same thing. But then he just had to go and break that promise, leaving her angrily drinking alone and considering if she should let the next guy she sees do shots off her stomach, all because of that damn rainbow-flame mage.

It wasn't like he didn't know about the stripper. In fact, she heard that he even _specially requested_ the girl. And she was going to jump out of a _cake._ A damn cake, for cryin' out loud! Why?! Why a freakin' _cake_?!

Wendy continued her angry sulking as a fairly drunk brunette sat right down next to her.

"Come on, Wendy," Cana said, "This is supposed to be your night. So get on the dance floor and turn up!"

The Dragon Slayer just ignored her and ordered what would be my fifth drink of the last hour.

"Okay, if you're really gonna' be this way over a rumor," the card mage said, getting up from her seat, "Then let's go catch the bastard in the act!"

"What?" the bluenette said as she turned around, confused.

"You heard me!" the brunette continued, "Let's go back to the guild where the guys are having their party, sneak you in, and you can catch him probably drowning himself in whores! I even know where they put the cake they're putting his special one in is. You can climb in it instead, then jump out and dump his sorry ass!"

"I don't know Cana..." Wendy said, really unsure of this plan.

"Do you really want to be sitting here drowning yourself in alcohol, which, don't get me wrong, is fun. But not when it's because your boyfriend's probably cheating on you the night before your own wedding."

"You know what Cana..." I got up from my seat, a fiery look in my eye. "You're right! I'll go show that son of a bitch not to cheat on ME!"

"That's the spirit!" Cana shouted. She then turned her head towards the dance floor. "Oi! Lucy!"

The blonde, somehow able to hear her over the loud music, came over to the two girls. "What is it?" she asked.

Cana whispered something in her ear, and Lucy nodded in understanding. "Got it. Okay, I'll help you guys out."

* * *

The female mages left the party, making their way to the guild. They snuck in through the back and entered the kitchen, where _it_ was.

"Wow," Lucy whispered, "If it wasn't hallow and meant to have a person in it, Erza would love this."

"Erza would love it anyways," Cana whispered back, then turned to Wendy, "Okay, get in."

The cake was definitely big enough to hold the still somewhat petite yet well-developed bluenette. It was about three feet in both height and width, with a two-foot wide hole in the top layer and the cover for it right next to it. Wendy then made her careful ascent into the cake, when Cana stopped her.

"Wait!" the card mage half-whispered, half-shouted, "Your dress!"

"What about it?" the Sky Sorceress asked.

"It's brand new! You'll ruin it in there!"

Maybe it's because she was right and the dress she bought to go partying was expensive. Maybe it was because she was too angry to care. Or maybe it was all the alcohol in her system. Either way, Wendy stripped off her dress, leaving her in nothing but her sky-blue bra and panties.

Lucy blushed a little at the sight. Cana just gave a thumbs up and nodded in approval. "Good for you, Wendy. Good for you."

"Shut up and help me in this cake."

And so, the blonde spirit mage and the brown-haired card mage assisted the sky dragon slayer into the cake and grabbed the top. Wendy crouched down inside the cake.

"Alright," Lucy said, "I overheard that the girl who's supposed to be in here is meant to jump out when she hears Natsu snap. So don't jump out until then. That'll really surprise him. We'll get rid of the other girl"

"Okay! Let's do this!" Wendy whispered, and the two other females put the lid over the cake.

The dragon slayer didn't have to wait long. About a minute after she was put in the cake she heard her friends run off. Then, about ten minutes later, she heard another pair of feet walk in and begin to wheel the large delicacy into the guild hall. As they went, Wendy could feel a slight wave of nausea roll over her.

 _'Dammit! Even cake is transportation now?'_ she thought.

With them now stopped and her regaining her stability, she could hear Natsu's voice from the outside. "And now, to celebrate your last night of freedom before you join the rest of us in this land known as pris-err... I mean marriage, we have brought you this cake. It's your favorite, vanilla-" Natsu snapped his fingers and Wendy knew that was her cue.

The sky slayer jumped out of the top, pointed her finger at the raven-haired jerk, and shouted "Aha!"

"-with blueberry in the center."

Wendy didn't hear Natsu finish what he was saying, though. She was too busy looking for the look of shock, horror, and guilt that should be on her fiance's face. He didn't have any of these expressions, though. Instead, he looked... amused?

"Wow, guys," Romeo said, sitting in his chair right in front of the cake and looking over to Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail men who helped plan this, "I can't believe you actually did it."

Wendy was confused now, to say the least. "You can't believe- what? What are you talking about? I heard you asked for some whore to jump out of this thing!" she shouted at him.

"I did ask for someone," the younger fire mage said with a smirk, "But if I called her a whore, I probably wouldn't live to see my next birthday."

"Eh?"

"Okay, you're still confused, so I'll explain." He leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed, then gestured to the group of boys behind him, "You see they wanted to get me a stripper for my party. Actually, multiple. But," -He held up his index finger- "I told them no, the only stripper I'll allow here is Gray. Assuming he keeps his pants on. Speaking of which..." Romeo turned his head around and faced the aforementioned ice mage. "Gray, your clothes."

"Oi! What the-?"

"Anyways," Romeo continued, "They kept trying to convince me. They even said stuff like 'You can pick any girl you want' and 'We can get them to jump out of a cake'. And what I told them was, unless that girl was you, I didn't want that. Now, at the time I meant it as a joke, but..." He then looked up and down Wendy's body, the only things really covering her being her underwear and the cake that her legs were still partially in. "I kinda like that they didn't take it that way."

Wendy's face was now beet-red as she tried to cover herself with her arms.

"You see?" Natsu said as he came up from behind Romeo and grabbed both of his shoulders, "Aren't I the best best man ever?"

"I would have been better!" Gray shouted.

"The fuck was that Ice-pants?!"

"You want to go, Flame-brain?!"

"Gray, your clothes."

"What?! I JUST put these back on!"

"I'll admit, you did good," Romeo said to Natsu, trying to calm him, "Maybe a little too good. I don't remember asking for her in her underwear."

"What kind of best man would I be if she wasn't?"

"Oi!" a new, female, and kind of drunk voice shouted, "Don't go takin' credit for my ideas!"

Cana entered the room, bottle in hand, and followed by Lucy, Levy, Carla, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, and the rest of the girls that were at Wendy's bachelor party. Which, was pretty much every female in the guild.

"YOU GUYS WERE IN ON THIS?!" Wendy shouted to them.

Some of the girls just gave nervous smiles and sorrys. Cana, however, was grinning like crazy. " _Yup_ ," she said, "It was the only way to get you here."

"You could have done something, _anything_ , other than _this!_ " Wendy fumed.

"Okay, it was the _most fun_ way to get you here. Happy?"

"Aye?"

"Not you. Her. I'm asking if she's happy."

"No I'm not happy!" the bluenette shouted, "This is embarrassing! Natsu, how could you let them do this?"

"I'm sorry, Wendy." Natsu gave a sincere, apologetic look. "But I'm Romeo's best man, which means I must give him the best bachelor party ever. Furthermore, I am also his bro. And, as the saying goes, bros before-" An evil aura could be felt from where the girls had entered, telling Natsu to choose his next words carefully. "-before very respectably and beautiful young women." he said nervously as he was sweating bullets and the aura subsided.

"But enough about the _how_ and the _why_ we brought you here," Cana interrupted, "Now, I believe that this is a party. So, as a wise person once said: Let's get wasted!" Cana shouted to the sky, raising her arms.

"Uh, what wise person said that?" Lucy asked.

"Me," Cana answered smugly, "And now, I will say it again. LET'S. GET. WASTED!"

"AYE!" shouted the entire guild as they went off to party.

The only two that didn't go were Romeo, who was still in his chair, and Wendy, who was still in the cake. The flame mage then got up from his seat and offered a hand to Wendy. "You need some help?"

"Thanks," she said as she got down from the cake.

"Care to dance?"

"You don't mind that girls are crashing your guy's night?"

"We're Fairy Tail," he said, looking over to all the guys dancing with their respective wives, "It's more fun when we're together. He then turned back to me and gave me his wide pseudo-Natsu grin and added, "And it's more fun when I'm with you."

Before Wendy could tell her boyfriend how cheesy he sounded, he took her hand that he was still holding and dragged her to the dance floor.

"So," Romeo raised an eyebrow. "What are the chances you'll do this again on my birthday?"

"Aww, and what am I supposed to do with all the ribbon I was going to cover myself in." Wendy moaned, "Although, I suppose there isn't really that much."

Romeo then began to get the mental image in his head, and quickly had to use his hand to block the oncoming nosebleed. "You know, I think I like your idea better."

The both laughed. He was the one she had fallen in love with, and he was the one who fell for her. And, as mad as she'd been just a few minutes before, there was no way she could stay mad at him.

So they danced.

And nothing could ruin this moment...

...Until Lucy showed up and tapped Wendy on the shoulder.

"Uh, Wendy," the blonde said, holding a familiar looking dress out to the girl, "You want this back?"

Wendy's face turned bright red once again as she grabbed the dress and ran for the bathroom.

"Aww, come on Lucy," Romeo whined, "I couldn't have just enjoy that for a _little_ longer?"

* * *

 **Because I can't focus on the several stories I have already! This one-shot was inspired by the scene in Doctor Who where the Doctor jumps out of Rory's cake at his bachelor party (or I guess stag night, because, British).**

 **"Shut up and help me in this cake."-This is honestly my favorite line from this and if a Fairy Tail character said this in canon, or even an Omake/OVA, I would legit die. Especially if it was Wendy somehow, but I hope to god she's not in a situation like this. (She's like, 13 or 14. I have _some_ boundaries)**

 **This was beta-ed by BarelyProdegies, so thank you to him.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review telling me what you thought. This may also become where I put all of my one-shots, so despite this saying "complete", there's a good chance more content will be added and the title will change. Not all of them will be RoWen either, but right now it's my favorite ship so there will probably be a lot.**


End file.
